


The Doctor is Out

by ForgotTheEgg



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oh they're banging in this one, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Squirting, female orgasm, male orgasm, no plot but they are in love :’-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgotTheEgg/pseuds/ForgotTheEgg
Summary: The Farmer is expecting a whirlwind date with the meticulous Doctor Harvey, but Harvey has other plans (in that he has none) (none other than some good old fashion BANGING)
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Doctor is Out

The Farmer walks into the clinic at 9 AM sharp, ready for her date with Harvey. She had rushed the watering of her crops that morning, and had frantically checked all the chickens, cows, and sheep to make sure they were fed before getting ready for the date. Harvey hadn’t told her what exactly to expect for the day, but knowing him, she knew it would be meticulously planned, down to the minute. What the farmer hadn’t expected to see was Maru leaving the building as she was coming in. 

“Oh, hey Maru! Are you watching the clinic today?” Maru smiles at The Farmer, but tries to quickly hide it. How strange. 

“Oh, no, I’m actually leaving, it’ll be closed for the day. Harvey forgot to tell me you two were going— um, that you two had an adventure planned today, so I didn’t have to come in.” How strange indeed— Harvey didn’t usually forget, well, anything. 

“Oh! So do you know what we’re doing today?” Maru blushes.

“Nope! I don’t know anything.”

“Maru!” The Farmer laughs. She and Maru had grown close since she moved to the valley two years ago, and she could tell when her friend was lying (an easy feat, considering Maru was terrible at it). 

“Well, yes, but I don’t want to spoil the surprise! It sounds like you two are gonna have a lot of fun today.” The Farmer smiles now, excited for what’s coming. Before she can press further, Harvey opens the doors from the back examination room, holding a chart in one hand and a large cup of coffee in the other.

“Hey, Harv.” He looks up from the chart in his hands, and sets his coffee cup on the counter next to him.

“Darling, you’re here already! Oh, Maru, you’re still here too. Not that I’m not happy to see you, I just mean—” Maru lets out a small laugh, interrupting the Doctor.

“I get it, Doc. I’ll see you two when ya get back.” Maru’s hand flies to her mouth. “Oops.” 

“Wait, when we get back from where?” The Farmer turns her head from Maru to Harvey and back, in an attempt to figure out the day’s plans. 

“Ooh, I’ve already said too much. I’ll see you later!” Maru quickly dashes out the door, attempting to avoid any further questioning or slip ups. Harvey chuckles as she leaves, and walks towards his lover, pulling her into a tight hug. The Farmer kisses him on the cheek, and then pulls back just enough to gaze into his face, their chests still touching.

“And what exactly did you tell Maru we were doing today?” The Doctor smiles warmly, looking into his lover's eyes and giving her a small peck on the mouth. 

“Well, first I told her that I was going to take you into the city today, where we’d get lunch at Davisson’s, this cute little cafe I used to go to all the time while I was in med school.” he leans in closer to the Farmer, and plants a kiss on her cheek, lingering for just a second as he does.

“Mhm… anything else?” The Farmer has a coy smile playing across her lips, aware that something feels slightly off.

“Mhmm,” Harvey hums into her ear, nibbling her earlobe, but pulling back away. “And then I told her that we were going to go to an ice skating rink in the town’s center, spend a little bit of time there.” He returns to her ear, sucking gently on her ear lobe, before beginning to plant kisses down her neck. 

She smiles and slides a hand up, lacing her fingers through the Doctor’s hair. A slight giggle escapes her nose, no more than a breath as his mustache tickles her skin. 

“Is that all?” She can feel him smile against her neck before he pulls back and presses his forehead against hers, warmth radiating from his eyes.

“Of course not, doll.” He kisses her again on the lips, but this time he pulls her in deeper with more passion, an arm sliding up around the back of her neck, holding her in. “I told her I had dinner reservations at a fancy hotel, where afterwards we’d go up into our room and change,” he kisses her on the forehead and lets go of her entirely, and begins to make his way towards the door, “into nicer clothes, that I had bought tickets for the opera, but it wouldn’t end until much later in the night, long after the last bus had left back for the valley. I told her we wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” He stops at the door, his back to her.

“And yet… Why do I feel like you were lying to her?” His hand hovers above the door knob.

“Because,” he twists the lock with a decisive click, “I was.” He turns back around to face his lover. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, can you hop up on that counter for me?” She smiles and bites her lip, backs up to the counter and hops up onto it, feet dangling above the ground.

“Sure thing, Doc.” He moves quickly towards her and when he gets to her, he wraps his arms around her pulling her in close and begins to kiss his way along her jaw, down her neck.

“Thank you,” he mutters into her neck as he sucks and the skin. She tilts her head back and smiles, eyes closed as she laces her fingers through his hair once more.

“So what actually is the plan for today?” He pauses at her collarbone, and brings his face to meet hers.

“I don’t… actually have one. I thought maybe we’d try… something different today? I guess?” The Farmer tilts her head as Harvey blushes, a perplexed look on his face. She smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

“You mean to tell me the incredible Doctor Harvey doesn’t have a plan?” She pulls his face closer to hers, kissing from the corner of his mouth to his temple. “Whatever shall we do?” She feels him slide a hand up her side, his fingers slowly making his way towards her breast.

“I guess I was kind of hoping that we could just kinda… spend the day in bed together?” A small, single giggle comes from her throat as Harvey thumbs the top button of her shirt, his palm over the mound of her breast. 

“Sounds like a solid plan to me.” He meets her gaze again and smiles before continuing to suck on her neck, his hand slowly massaging and pulling at her breast. 

The Farmer tilts her head back up again, pushing her chest out towards him as she pulls his head in. She hopes he can feel her heart, so full of love as he leaves a trail of kisses against her exposed collarbone. She had fallen in love with him, slowly at first, but suddenly all at once over cups of coffee at the saloon, over the times when she had to go to the clinic to have her wounds dressed after hours in the mine, and while watching him care for the town around him, the town she now called home. She had been unsure of her place in the valley at first, but now knew that she would be happy wherever as long as her beloved Doctor was by her side.

He kisses her chest right above her top button, and with his fingers pops open the first button. He repeats the process, kissing right above the fabric before opening it further, leaving a line of kisses down her chest and stomach until the shirt is fully open. He looks up for a second, admiring the torso of his lover, strong from years of farm work. As he looks up he notices she’s looking down at him, a dreamy look across her face, and he smiles. He was unsure about moving to the valley, but after meeting her he knew it was all worth it.

“I love you, Harv.” He breaks out of his trance and smiles.

“I love you too, darling.” His mouth meets her once again and he pushes into her. She props an arm behind her to stop her from lying all the way back and wraps the other arm around his shoulders, her arm pulling him in while her body pushes him back. While they kiss, he resumes fondling her chest, his long fingers slowly lifting her breast up until her nipples are exposed, already hard from excitement. He pinches and rolls them between his fingers, pulling on them ever so slightly to draw a small moan out of his partner. His other hand works its way up her thigh, squeezing the toned leg, then rubbing the exposed skin just above her pants.

She suddenly pushes forward and takes off the shirt entirely, tossing it over her shoulder behind the counter. She begins to switch between sucking his earlobe and neck, planting kisses both in front of and behind his ear as she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling them closer into each other. He can’t help but let out a small whimper as she accidentally (or perhaps purposefully) grinds against his crotch as she does so, his cock quickly stiffening from the warm friction. The erection had already been growing, but this had sealed the deal. He could feel the warmth of her pussy already through the layers of clothing between them, and could only imagine how wet she must be.

He pulls back from her mouth against his neck and begins to bend his knees, now kissing his way down her neck and chest, pausing to suck at the exposed nipple. She moans out, latching harder into his hair as she slightly falls back onto her elbow again to prop herself up. He smiles as he can feel the first hints of precum already leaking out of his cock, her arousal only heightening his. 

As he continues to suck on her nipples, his hands deftly make their way down to her pants, unbuttoning her pants. He awkwardly tries to shimmy them out from under her, and as she feels him struggle she arches her back trying to lift her ass, allowing him to pull them out from underneath her. He slings them over his shoulder and moves his mouth from one nipple to the other, continuing to suck and playfully bite. He moves his thumb across her wet panties, dripping already from the excitement, the spontaneity of the day, and he hears her take a shaky breath as his thumb touches her swollen clit through the fabric. He stops there, beginning to roll his thumb in small circles around it. She hums with excitement, slowly rolling her hips in the opposite direction.

Without warning, she gasps as he slides his finger under the thin fabric and slides his finger directly within her wet folds, rubbing his thumb now on the clit itself. She feels her hips shake as she manages to take in a sharp breath.

“Harvey… oh, fuck.” She rolls her hips a touch harder, and feels him smile against her breast. She removes her fingers from his hair and cups his chin. He gazes up at her, a mischievous glint in his eye, and she pulls her face towards hers for another passionate kiss. As she sucks she slips her tongue out, and as he parts his lips she slips it in, continuing to grind against his hand. He pulls back from her kiss and pushes his face into her ears.

“You’re so wet, baby. I love how wet you get for me.” She nods as he sucks her earlobe, desperate for more. “I want you, love.” Her back arches slightly as he slips a finger inside of her, pushing past her soaked panties as far as he can in.

“Oooh…. Oh fuck, Harv.” He pumps his finger in and out, his hard cock continuing to leak, strained against his pants. How desperately he wants to be inside of her, but he knows he has to wait, that he wants to make her feel special first. 

The Farmer rocks her hips into Harvey’s hand, desperate for him to feel her, for him to get deeper inside of her. Her eyes closed, head tilted back, she doesn’t notice his head lowering from her breast, and lets out a shocked but aroused gasp as he licks at her clit over the wet fabric. She raises her head, body still rocking as he pumps his finger in and out of her to try and make eye contact, and sees him looking back up at her with a grin.

“How about we move somewhere more comfortable?” He slips his finger out of her and stands, wrapping his arms around her torso. She wraps her legs around his waist and he lifts her up, their eyes now level with each other. She smiles faintly, staring into his deep brown eyes, before kissing him once quickly on the lips.

“Lead the way.” It’s Harvey’s turn to smile, much wider than his lovers, and he kisses her neck while he attempts to carry her into the private examination room, knowing that he’s much too uncoordinated to carry her entirely up the stairs. And besides, he doesn’t want to wait too long.

He sets her down on the examination table and slides her underwear fully off her legs, before throwing off the pants he still had on his shoulders into a pile on the floor. He unzips and drops his own pants letting his erection fully free now, and walks up closer to the table, where she’s removed her bra and tossed it with the pants. As he gets closer, she reaches up with one hand to grab him by the collar and pull him down for a deep kiss. With her other hand, she reaches out lower, grabbing his cock and slowly begins to pump it, relishing the moan he lets out as she does so. He leans closer to her so that he might kiss deeper, his tongue pushing through her closed lips. She begins to slide her hands down to his balls, her thumb slowly massaging the delicate skin. Reflexively he bites her lip and shivers as she squeezes him, and feels another bit of precum leaving him. She slides her mouth to his ear, flicking her tongue across the earlobe before pressing her mouth against it.

“Harvey, baby.”

“Ooh… yes?” He shivers again when she speaks, her voice low and raspy.

“I want to feel you inside of me.” More than happy to oblige, Harvey straightens up, grabs his cock, and uses the step stool nearby to help line himself up to ram inside of her. He sees how she watches him while she does so, her lip between her teeths, fingers gripping the edge of the table, her eyes filled with lust, and he gets an idea. 

He rubs the tip of his cock between her soaked folds, and bends back down to kiss her neck. As he feels her dripping pussy against the tip of his cock, he resists the urge to pound as deep as he can inside of her. Instead, he slowly inserts it, and feels her hot cunt squeeze around him, desperate for more of his length. She breathes heavily out of her nose and closes her eyes once again.

“Is this what you want, baby?” She nods, and he pumps his cock once again inside of her, much rougher than before and kisses her neck, but then pulls back. She can feel him smile against her neck, his mustache tickling the skin as he whispers “what a shame, then.” He pulls out with a satisfying pop as her eyes fly open, curious as to why he’s not still inside of her. He steps off the stool and kicks it aside, grabs her thighs and bends down, shoving his face into her dripping cunt.

Her back arches involuntarily as he feverishly begins to suck and lick at her pussy, his tongue circling her clit as he squeezes her thighs tight.

“Oh, fuck, Harv, you feel so good.” She can feel him humming as he uses his thumbs to spread her pussy further, to lick harder, to go deeper with his tongue. He notices her looking at him and pulls back. 

“Tell me what you like, love.”

“What? I like this. I like, I mean, I really like it when you eat me out babe.” He admires her heaving chest and perplexed face for a moment before continuing. 

“No, I want you to tell me how you, um, like me to fuck you while I lick you.” He blushes as he speaks, having never done something like this with her. But he wanted this weekend to be different, to shake up and shake off his extreme planning and schedules to be loose and fast with her.

“Oh,” the Farmer says, blushing as well. 

“I mean, unless you don’t, um, want to.” How silly of him. Of course she doesn’t want to— he should have checked first.

“No! No. Let’s do it. I don’t mind trying something new.” She smiles at him once again, and with a renewed confidence he returns to kissing at her clit, eliciting another moan from his partner. She laces her fingers through his hair as he continues to suck, before laying back down, panting from arousal. 

“Well, I like it when you kiss down my neck, to suck on my tits, on my nipples.” She writhes beneath him, but he grips harder on her thighs, holding her in place. “I like how you bite them, how you tease them, how I— ooh, fuck me.” She shivers with delight as he dips his tongue into her tight hole, before flicking his tongue back up to her tender clit.

“I love how you leave marks on my chest, how I know I’m yours, how you leave them in places no one else can see…” He lets go of one of her thighs, his fingers snaking their way up to her cunt. He can feel his cock somehow tightening even more, as more precum leaks out of the tip. He loves how she’s practically whispering in between her labored breaths.

“Fuck, Harvey, I love you how fuck me!” Her voice hitches up as he begins to pump a finger into her tight cunt, her pussy absolutely dripping. “I love how you fuck me, I love your cock inside of me, how you stretch me out around you.” He smiles as he continues to lap at her pussy, as he pumps his thick finger in and out of her. 

“God, I love your cock, how you fit inside of me so nice, how it makes me— oh, GOD!” She grips the edges of the table tighter as he slips a second finger into her, her hot liquids squirting out onto his hand. He twirls his tongue around her, smiling. He loved how tight she was, how even at two fingers it was as if she was struggling to fit him, how she squirts so easily for him.

She writhes as he continues to finger fuck her, trying to push her own hips closer into his hand, closer into his mouth. She can feel the orgasm coming, her pussy tightening around his fingers, lightheaded as she gets closer to the edge.

“Keep going.” At first she thinks she’s said it, but realizes quickly that it’s Harvey, pushing for her to keep talking to him.

“I can’t even think— Harvey you feel so good, please.” She whines to him, desperate for him. He can feel his cock twitches, precum spurting out more often now, and wonders if he’s somehow close from pleasuring his lover. He aches for her, wants to stand up and put his cock in her tight, dripping hole, but keeps licking, picking up the pace as he roughly fucks her with her fingers.

“Tell me what you want.” She can barely hear him over the sound of her wet pussy as he pumps his fingers in, and her voice goes up in pitch as she moans out her words.

“Please, Harvey, I want you to fuck me, I want your cock in me so bad. Harvey—” She moans, loudly now, as her orgasm grows closer, squirting on his hands once again. “Harvey I want you to fuck me, I want you to roll me over and fuck me, fuck!” Her vision goes white as she feels the orgasm wash over her, her body practically convulsing under his mouth as he pumps his fingers in and out, harder, feeling her walls squeezing his fingers. He continues to lick and finger her as she quiets down, no longer yelling out in ecstasy, her legs shaking.

“Harvey, ooh! Harvey…” She tries to weakly prop herself on her elbows, body shaking from the orgasm. “Oh, dollface, I’m good, it’s a little sens— oh!” Her body shivers once again as she hears him now, moaning out, his one hand gripping her thigh tighter as he begins to jerk, his mouth coming off of her sensitive and swollen cunt, his eyes closed. 

“Oh, fuck.” He stands up, and leans forward, ropes of hot wet cum spurting out onto her stomach, his load spilling over her onto the exam table below. His head hangs just above hers as his body convulses with each spurt of cum, until he hovers above her, breathing heavily. He opens his eyes to see her face only inches from his, with a shocked yet bemused look. 

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, not yet—” She grabs his face with a still shaky hand and pulls it into hers, kissing him sweetly.

“Darling, not to discredit everything else we’ve ever done, but you just… cumming from eating me out? From my orgasm?” She lets out a small giggle. “That’s gotta be the hottest thing you’ve ever done.” He smiles, still concerned, but after a brief moment straightens back up.

“Oh god, I can’t… we had _sex_ here I— I came here! We’ve got to sanitize this whole thing I’ve— oh god your stomach.” He runs across the room frantically pulling at paper towel and comes back, attempting to wipe his still hot cum off of her. She laughs as he attempts to clean her and puts her hand over his. He looks up at her, face flushed. She pulls him in once again for another kiss and quickly cleans herself off. He pulls away from the kiss, still flushed as she hops off the exam table and stands next to him.

“I’ll help you clean it, babe.” She slaps his ass and winks as he slightly jumps, still dazed after his climax. “Maybe you’ll be ready to do those things I talked about by then.” She kisses him on the cheek and walks over to the cupboard. 

“The cleaner’s up here, right?” He nods silently as he admires her body, faint bruises already forming across her chest, and her more sensitive area still pink and aroused from her orgasm only minutes before. 

“Yes! Yes, lets um, tidy up so that we can… move back upstairs.” He finally smiles and moves towards her, already thinking about what he wants to do with her when they actually make it to the bedroom. 

*****************************************************************************

Maru walks into the clinic the next day, dressed in her nurse’s whites, ready for another day at the hospital. Harvey stands by the counter, drinking a cup of coffee and staring absentmindedly at the wall, jumping ever so slightly when the bell above the door rings.

“Oh! Maru, good to see ya.” She nods at the Doctor, and begins to move towards the counter door.

“How was your time in the city? Did she like the opera?” He nods, and moves away from the counter to let her in.

“Yeah! It went well, I was surprised, she even wanted to stay for the encore.” He moves to the wall next to the door to the back, and begins to search for a specific chart.

“I’m surprised you’re back already. I figured I’d be here before you two.” Maru opens up the cash register, and begins to count the bills to make sure she’s ready for the day ahead.

“Nah,” Harvey says, finding the file he wants and slipping him out. “She wanted to get back as soon as possible, didn’t want the animals to be alone too long, I guess.” He opens the back door, but pauses before going down the hall. “You know, I think this is really it. She’s a special lady, and I—” Only half paying attention to the romantic ramblings of the Doctor, something Maru had grown accustomed to since he and the Farmer had started dating, Maru notices something out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, what’s this?” She moves towards the object, thrown in the corner of the back area.

“Hm? What’s what?” Harvey moves closer to the counter and sets his coffee down. “It might be bandages— oh.” Harvey’s face flushes as Maru picks up the Farmer’s shirt. They couldn’t find it this morning so she had left in one of his, though they had thought the shirt was just somewhere in his room and would deal with it later.

“It looks like… a shirt? Kinda like… oh. Oh!” Maru’s own face flushes as she looks up to the Doctor’s and sees how red his face is. She drops the shirt and puts her hand over her mouth as she looks from it to the Doctor and back. He scratches his head, in thought.

“Um… would you believe it fell out of her bag on our way out?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thank you for reading xoxo I couldn't get this idea out of my mind after seeing a tik tok where some girl said a man came from eating her out. I literally immediately thought "oh harvey would do that" and couldn't focus on anything else until I wrote it, including the actual chapter I needed to write for my other fic. hope you enjoyed my quick and weird little ramble


End file.
